bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Insanity
A man stood at one window, his gaunt face trembling underneath, a feverish jauntiness. A long white feather slanted back upon his almost shapeless hat, like an innocent evasion. Hotly incessant, his voice methodically flogged the April air: a voice that held the clashing bones of happiness and fear; a voice in which emotion sharply ridiculed itself; a monstrously vigorous voice mockingly tearing a life with an unanswerable question. - '' '''Insanity' (癲狂, Tenkyou) is a cult-like criminal organization operating in the Human World as well as some Rukon Districts in Soul Society. They are lead by the enigmatic Yokaiko. Overview General Information Insanity is a secret society, with the official hierarchy being similar to the pieces on a chessboard, though they are the co- founders, they admit that they are not as strong as Yokaiko, who is the chosen leader. The process of contacting the organization is by Ao and Midori 'screening' new Insanity members by having them go up against Yokaiko or themselves, and based on how well they fare, they are regulated to their station. At any point in time, if the current King, Queen, Rooks, Knight, Bishop, or Pawns prove ineffective or incompetent regarding their rank within Insanity, they can and will be challenged, forced to fight in order to keep their rank with the winner being promoted and the defeated being put to death. Members of Insanity's true goal is to remove the Soul King from power by any means necessary, uncaring of the chaos and destruction they leave in their wake, which is hypocritical to Ao's pledge that promises "there won't be chaos and calamity". Insanity's Ranking Structure King *Yokaiko The strongest member of Insanity. While it is at first believed that either Ao or Midori hold this title, this claim is later proven false when both brothers claim that they have never been able to defeat Yokaiko and so that title goes to him. Queen The second strongest member of Insanity. Currently, there is no Queen in the ranks of Insanity organization, or at least it is assumed that this is true, but Midori claims that Yokaiko is interested in someone, a Fullbringer... Rooks *Ao and Midori Hao The third/fourth strongest members of Insanity. This title is upheld by Ao and Midori Hao. While they are not as strong or cunning as the King or Queen, they still hold quite a bit of power within Insanity Organization, being that they started it. Knight *Hogasha The fifth strongest member of Insanity. This title is upheld by Hogasha, and he answers only to the Hao twins. While not having as much power as his superiors, the lower ranking Insanity members all like him and would willingly throw their life away for him. Bishop *Naoko The weakest member of Insanity beside Pawns. This title is upheld by Naoko who doesn't hold any real power in Insanity, and its been hinted her use will be over soon. She is a plaything to the King. Pawns *Miki Kurosawa While Miki holds this title, she is nowhere near as weak as her rank suggests, and holds quite a bit of influence in the organization as well as the Hao twins. Newly inducted Insanity members. Their use varies, they can be sacrificed for a higher ranking member to get away or used in some other way such as doing menial chores like cleaning and delivering packages. They also put new use to "strength in numbers", meaning that while they are weak alone, they're a force to be reckoned with together. Behind the Scenes According to Haruki Fukyū, his Master was likely once apart of this group and they had a hand in the destruction of the Fukyū family, but the reasons why is currently unknown. Category:Organizations